<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by goddessdodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393479">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo'>goddessdodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, hyungwon is depressed, hyungwon is kidnapped, hyungwon is suicidal, they all want to live happily, wonho is a hitman, wonho is a killer, wonho is traumatized, wonho wants to have a normal life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonho, an infamous contract killer, took Hyungwon into captivity without him realizing that his hostage captivated his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I figured I should post in AO3 too. But I usually post in Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonho was there. He was present at his first love's wedding- Yeojoo's. At the back, he wasn't able to see much but he knew he was there. The one person he had to kill, Chae Hyungwon.</p><p>It pained him to be there at Yeojoo and Hyungwon's wedding but he had to. Shownu offered a big amount of money just to get what he wanted- Hyungwon dead.</p><p>Shownu loved Yeojoo so much that it broke his heart receiving her invitation, announcing that she was getting married to someone but him. She was his world, his friend from childhood, his only family, his home and soon to be his best friend's.</p><p>Hyungwon and Shownu's friendship tore apart, so did Shownu's heart. And the latter, speaking out of a broken heart, contacted the most skilled contract killer in all Asia who happened to be his childhood friend, Wonho. He wanted his best friend gone, eliminated, DEAD, oblivious about Wonho's feelings for Yeojoo. It was really selfish of Shownu but Wonho had no right to judge. He was only there to kill.</p><p>Wonho knew better that he had to stay professional but as soon as the church doors swung open, he was stuck in awe. There at the back stood Yeojoo in her beautiful lace dress. Her hair was tucked in a bun and a crown of peonies surrounded her head. Her veil was thick but he was able to see her beautiful face. Her eyes were still as sparkly as ever. Her nose, sharp and perfect. Her cheeks were painted rosy white and her lips as pink as the bouquet of peonies she was holding.</p><p>She was utterly beautiful and he wasn't ashamed to say it. Good thing she didn't hear him, although she was only a few feet away from his position. He wasn't supposed to be in the event but there he was.</p><p>Shaking his head, he remembered his mission. His gaze latched on the tall man up front. He was told that the male's name was Chae Hyungwon. He is the son of famous actor Chae Haeron and former model Lee Cheon, who are both business tycoons. Wonho already concluded that he would be tall, handsome and sophisticated, which he was able to verify now. The Chae Hyungwon, who Wonho was about to kill, was wearing a black tuxedo with a peony tucked in his chest pocket. His hair was almond brown. His nose, pointy and perfect. His plump lips, lifting to form a smile. Over all, he was handsome, alright, but he was sad.</p><p>Wonho had been a hitman for as long as he could remember. And whenever he had the chance to snatch the life out of his victims, he would always stare at their eyes. Their scared and sad eyes that seemed to mirror his own. He knew when a person was sad and he could guess right through Hyungwon's eyes. He was getting married to a fine woman. The woman both Shownu and Wonho loved dearly. It was a privilege to be marrying Yeojoo yet he was unhappy. Wonho could only ask why.</p><p>The organ starts to play the stereotypical Wedding March and soon Yeojoo was walking down the aisle along with her only relative, Minhyuk. All the eyes were on Yeojoo and Wonho took the chance to get his signature mask- the happy faced mask- that covered his whole head. He would always wear it when he was tasked to kill someone. There were no CCTV cameras nor security guards to his fortune. No one seemed to think that some psycho would gatecrash the wedding and murder the groom. The people were only focused on the wedding and he felt so guilty to ruin it.</p><p>With a deep sigh, he looked back to Yeojoo who was now closing to her groom.</p><p>As soon as she reached Hyungwon and the organ stopped playing, Minhyuk handed Yeojoo to Hyungwon properly before Hyungwon held the back of her hand and kissed it. The couple faced the minister happily waiting in front of them.</p><p>Wonho searched for Shownu in the crowd and it wasn't long 'til he found a tall guy who had bloodshot eyes and a fake smile. Shownu looked at him and shrugged. Wonho knew what would come up next and he was more than ready. He sighed and he looked back at Yeojoo who was so close to be a Chae now. The couple in front were facing each other as the minister finally spoke.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."</p><p>That was his cue.</p><p>He already rehearsed himself for this moment and he was now as close to getting his 5 million dollars from Shownu. He stepped on the aisle and aimed his gun at Chae Hyungwon. The people were stunned at their positions. Some were screaming, some were running away in fear for their lives, some stayed put and hoped for a miracle. All were scared of whatever Wonho would do next.</p><p>Wonho heaved a sigh and whispered, "I'm so sorry" before placing his index finger on the trigger. He was so close to killing Hyungwon but he was stopped when someone disarmed him. His gun fell down the aisle and was quickly kicked away by Hyungwon's friend, Jooheon.</p><p>"Call the police!" Jooheon yelled. He held Wonho's arms but Wonho was quick and kicked him hard on the knee that Jooheon fell to the ground, groaning in pain.</p><p>Wonho looked at Shownu who was in deep shock. If Wonho saw it right, Shownu was muttering something he couldn't really understand.</p><p>"Right! That Hyungwon!" He immediately ran towards his gun and aimed it to Hyungwon once again. He was determined to kill him now that no one was stopping him not until he heard sirens from outside and the church doors swung open, a pair of policemen showed up.</p><p>"What?" He cursed under his breath.</p><p>"Police! Hands in the air!"</p><p>Wonho couldn't understand how fast the police arrived. It was impossible for the people to call the police that fast. And Wonho only thought about the only person who could've sold him out- Shownu. He didn't have the time to ask why but he faced Shownu who was staring at a terrified Yeojoo.</p><p>"Dammit." Wonho muttered. He didn't wait for the policemen to ask him to freeze once again. He ran towards the aisle, pulled Hyungwon and exited to the nearest doorway just a meter away from the stage. The policemen started to fire their guns at Wonho and Hyungwon. Luckily, the two escaped.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Hyungwon asked, more like a whisper. He was nervous but something about Wonho kept him sane and calm. He didn't even know why. He let Wonho drag him around the church, not even minding that he was with the person who planned to kill him.</p><p>"To a safe place." It was half the truth and half the lie. They were going to Wonho's rest house in Busan. It was a safe home for Wonho, a place he thought of going to if ever he succeeded his mission or not. Now, all he had to do was to exit the church before the police catch him.</p><p>He already studied the church and he knew the possible exits. He had a back up plan ready if ever he failed. Though he failed, he could never bring himself to lose to the police. He would bring his mission wherever he was, namely in Busan for the meantime, until he kills and dispatches of it. He just does not simply give up.</p><p>And now, Wonho was dragging Hyungwon to his camaro. Although he could have already killed him, he let Hyungwon sit on the passenger seat of his car and be the first to witness how a hitman runs away from the police.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon had always been the trending guy in school. He's even trending in Korea. He was born in a prestigious family. He was talented in the field of literature and arts, a real art geek. He was gifted with visuals and intellect, making him the most popular boy in school. He was the senior that was favoured by both students and teachers. All girls wanted to be with him. All boys wanted to be him. He was considered as "The Manga Man" because he looked like a guy snatched from a manga. A very fictitious guy in real life.</p><p>But he wasn't perfect after all.</p><p>Hyungwon was depressed and sadly, suicidal. He had everything he wanted but the things he needed couldn't be bought by money.</p><p>His parents' attention and love were all Hyungwon needed ever since he was a toddler. He couldn't remember much memories where he had his father tuck him in bed and her mother sing him a lullaby to sleep. Everything he wanted his parents to do for him were all done by the house maids and he was sick of it. He grew up like that- alone and sad. All because his mommy and daddy were busy making money that they forgot their jobs as parents.</p><p>Hyungwon would always fake a smile when there were activities in school that included family. The maids were there for him while the other kids had matching shirts with their parents. As a little kid, Hyungwon already had a broken heart and he has been carrying the weight of sadness deep within until he reached the ripe age of twenty-four.</p><p>He stopped hoping his parents would finally show up for him. He got too tired of waiting so he just drained himself and focused in school. He was the silent type of student who reads books, answers tests and rises to one of the dean's listers. He barely speaks to anyone unless necessary. And... unless with his friends, Shownu, Jooheon, Minji and Changkyun.</p><p>Although his life was pure shit, he could always smile and laugh like those other ordinary kids when he had his friends. They were the only people keeping him sane and well, alive, considering he had a history of self-harm tendencies and suicide attempts. He would always keep in mind their stupid conversations and frantics like his nonsense wedding invite and of course the "Noark Crew."</p><p>"Hyungwon-ah, let's go! Jooheonie and the others are waiting for us."</p><p>Hyungwon snapped out to reality at Shownu's call. He was reading a book, Fallen by Lauren Kate, to be exact. He was too drawn by the beauty of the story that he forgot it was already lunch break. He nodded and stepped out from the library to meet with Shownu who was standing at the doorway.</p><p>"Hey hyung." The boy greeted the older and as response, Shownu only nodded.</p><p>The boys started walking to the cafeteria where they knew Jooheon and the rest of the gang were waiting.</p><p>"You know, you should find a girlfriend." Shownu said in a serious tone, causing him to furrow his brows. The older already knew Hyungwon wasn't interested in girls and now he was asking him to get a girlfriend? How quaint.</p><p>"I told you hyung, I don't like--"</p><p>"I'm just afraid you'd marry a book. You've been busying yourself reading a book. A book, Hyungwon!"</p><p>Hyungwon couldn't help but to chuckle. Unfortunately, Hyungwon couldn't find a perfect match for him. All the girls, even the gays, in school only wanted him because of his money, looks and popularity. No one even dared to know who he really was and to accept him when he couldn't do it himself. He wanted someone to love him as much as he hated himself. But books did. The books understood him. The books accepted him and were always there for him. It was as if the books loved him.</p><p>"Well, I could do that hyung. You're invited to my wedding. I'm marrying this book." He raised the book and kissed it, earning a disgusted look on Shownu's face. They both laughed and continued their way to the cafeteria where they spotted the silver haired Jooheon sitting on the table along with the brunette Changkyun, obviously messing around with the only female of the group, Minji.</p><p>"Oops! The two are shitting on Minji already! Look at her face hyung. She's so red!" Hyungwon stated, chuckling, as he pointed at the trio at the far back of the cafeteria. Their laughs could be heard outside. No one seemed to care about the noise Jooheon, Minji and Changkyun were making. They were too popular- actually, too powerful- to even get in trouble.</p><p>When the two arrived at their usual table, Shownu yanked both Jooheon and Changkyun's ears and pulled them to sit on the chairs. Both of them couldn't help but whimper at their hyung. Who wouldn't though?</p><p>"That's the proper way to sit, you idiots." Shownu spatted after the maknaes finally got their buns on their chairs.</p><p>"That's what you get after bullying Minji." Hyungwon said, laughing. The gang then heard a couple of sighs from the crowd. The girls were looking and giggling at Hyungwon. Oh, they were too dazed for him.</p><p>"Ah, stop being such a flower boy! A lot of girls are falling in love with you now. What about me, oppa? You're mine, only mine oppa!" Minji growled, intentionally raising her voice to let all the girls hear her, earning a lot of death glares from them. She had always been that kind of girl that didn't care about what others would say to her. She's reckless and carefree and the gang adored those about her. Hyungwon even decided to settle with his little crush on her which he did not tell Jooheon because he might get his ass kicked.</p><p>"What the! Shut up, Minji. You're crazy. I'm not yours and you can never be mine." The girls sighed again and a couple of "saranghaeyos" were replied to Hyungwon. Minji acted like she was hurt and hid at the back of Jooheon.</p><p>"Oppa, why are you doing this to me?" Minji whined.</p><p>"Just cut it out Minji. Jooheon's not that satisfied about it." Shownu said, pointing the silver haired male who seemed like a constipated girl. "And besides, Hyungwon already has his." Shownu added.</p><p>"Who?!" A lot of girls asked, included Minji who was shocked and curious as hell. Like Shownu, she knew better that Hyungwon just didn't like to be in a relationship.</p><p>Shownu looked at them one by one until he chuckled. "Hyungwon's getting married, girls. He's marrying the book he's holding now."</p><p>Hyungwon raised his book again and like what he did earlier, he kissed it and winked before he earned a punch from Minji at the back.</p><p>He let out an "Aww!" and carressed his back. "I'm serious guys, I'll be getting married to this. All of you are invited." The gang laughed at his joke. Hyungwon felt so free and at ease when he was with his friends and he was too thankful for that. He could've lost his mind if he was friendless too.</p><p>They stopped laughing and hurting each other for a while until the canteen was silent. And probably it was the first time they became silent. It only lasted for a little while as Changkyun brought up a new topic with him laughing even before telling about it.</p><p>"Jooheon hyung. Your ugly ass received a letter today. It's from a girl." Changkyun blurted out, taking an envelope out of his backpack. He handed Jooheon the pink envelope with hearts all over it.</p><p>"What?! Let me read it." Minji was too quick, stealing the envelope from Changkyun's hand. She tore it apart and took the big paper heart inside which seemed like the medium used for writing.</p><p>"Ah Minji! Yah, let me read-"</p><p>"Ehem! Jooheon tell us about Noark Crew. Jooheon tell us about Noark Crew. Jooheon tell us about-- the fuck? What is this?"</p><p>Jooheon took the paper heart and read the letter along with Hyungwon and Shownu. It took a while before Hyungwon realised the repetition of the question before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Hyungwon chuckled for a second as he remembered that day. It was one of the very few memorable days of Hyungwon's miserable life. It was two months ago. He wondered when he could ever feel so happy again. Just like that day. That day where he laughed for almost an hour just because of a stupid prank from Changkyun of Jooheon's Noark Crew love letter. Neither of them even knew what Noark Crew meant.</p><p>"Hyungwon, are you okay?"</p><p>Hyungwon faced the person talking. It was his mother. His aura changed and the joy from his eyes vanished as soon as his mother held his hand.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He pulled his hand away from his mother's. He looked at himself at the mirror and fixed his bowtie. Unfortunately, it was his wedding day. He was getting married not to a book but to a person he doesn't even love. A person he only met a month ago. A person he knew Shownu loved so much. A person named Yeojoo.</p><p>"Hyungwon." He felt his mother's touch on his back, gently carressing the fabric of his tuxedo. He could only look at his mother's face from the mirror. "Are you still upset about the wedding? It's the only way so we can merge into Yeojoo's brother's company. It's a big company, honey. Imagine how rich we could be." Hyungwon couldn't feel the sincerity of his mother. All he could think of was how disgusted he felt at his parents for making him marry someone he doesn't love just for money.</p><p>"Just leave me alone. That's all I can ask you. Please." Hyungwon whispered softly. His mom hesitated for a while before she gave in, nodding and stepping out the groom's waiting room, leaving Hyungwon alone once again. As if he's not used to being left alone.</p><p>Hyungwon stared at the mirror before breaking down in tears. His loneliness and depression creeping in and after a long time, Hyungwon could feel something break inside him. It was his heart. Funny how his heart ached just like that. And there he thought a broken heart can never be broken once again.</p><p>∞</p><p>It took Hyungwon half an hour to ready himself before stepping inside the church for the ceremony. A lot of people were there in his wedding. His friends: Changkyun, Jooheon and Minji were seated at his side of the church while Shownu was seated at Yeojoo's side, at the corner. Hyungwon couldn't help but feel so sorry for his best friend. He couldn't explain to him how it happened. He couldn't say a thing and Shownu didn't want to hear him out.</p><p>Changkyun told Hyungwon about Shownu not showing up for lunch anymore. The older didn't even speak to the trio, thinking they were part of Hyungwon's plan on marrying Yeojoo. Hyungwon could only hope someone would stop the wedding before it even started because he didn't want to hurt Shownu anymore and cause Yeojoo a life of loneliness, just like his.</p><p>He knew Yeojoo loved Shownu. He was able to sense it easily. A month ago when Yeojoo and Hyungwon were first introduced. She confessed she loved someone else. Someone she's been with since kindergarten until college. Hyungwon realized it was Shownu as he would sometimes see Shownu and Yeojoo hang out in school. He sometimes see them just staring at each other, as if their souls were communicating.</p><p>He assumed everything was his fault. He stood in between Shownu and Yeojoo's love for each other. And it makes him more depressed, thinking he not only ruined his own life but he also ruined theirs. Honestly, he'd rather die than marry Yeojoo and hurt Shownu over and over again. After all, he has no more motivation to live anymore.</p><p>"God, I never ask so much of you. But please, just end my suffering. Take me now. I don't want to live this life anymore. Please, just take me. Save me from this hell."</p><p>Hyungwon sighed and hopelessly waited for a miracle to end his suffering which might never come. He kept giving himself false hopes only to hurt himself in the end, but he does it anyways.</p><p>He looked at everyone invited. From his parents' friends, Yeojoo's guests, until his eyes landed on a handsome guy dressed in all black tuxedo at the farthest back. His hair was blonde, his eyes were sparkly and warm black, his nose was perfect, his skin almost reflected the lights because of how pale and white it was, his lips were that kind of pink a lot of beauty ads would die for. Hyungwon was handsome, he could admit it, though shyly. He can also admit that the guy staring at him was far more than the average handsome. He was perfect.</p><p>A moment later, the church doors opened slowly, causing the interruption of the two staring at eachother. At the back, Yeojoo was standing there beautifully with a lace dress that she had picked from the boutique a week ago.</p><p>"No wonder Shownu hyung fell in love." He thought to himself. Yeojoo was walking down the aisle with Minhyuk, her adopted brother. Hyungwon's heart beat faster not because he was fascinated by her but because he was nervous on what would happen next. As Yeojoo slowly walked towards him, it hit him. The wedding will go on. A miracle won't come to him.</p><p>He didn't even realize Yeojoo standing next to him at how preoccupied he was on thinking about escape plans. Minhyuk handed him Yeojoo's hand and he did the most sane thing to do, he kissed the back of her hand and smiled faintly.</p><p>The minister started to speak up, telling everyone who wanted to object to the wedding to step up. Hyungwon hoped there could be even a single person who would save him. He didn't want to get married this soon. It wasn't right for him.</p><p>"Lord, please. I don't care if you send me the angel of death just take me away from here."</p><p>Hyungwon closed his eyes and pleaded one last time before the crowd started screaming. Confused and curious at the same time, he opened his eyes and his eyes surely couldn't be more bigger at the sight of a man pointing a gun at him.</p><p>Hyungwon, at his not sane mind, smiled and accepted the sign of the Supreme Being. "Maybe this is it?" He whispered to himself, thinking God finally listened to him.</p><p>He waited for a gunshot- a single bullet that he believed would save him from everything. He waited to fall down and lay on a puddle of his own blood. He waited and waited but nothing happened.</p><p>He faked a smile out of relief and disappointment. Everything went too fast and now he was being dragged by the very person wanting him dead. The very person who was wearing a happy mask like him. The very person who he knew was the perfect guy he thought a while ago.</p><p>There were loud noises of gun shots and the honking of the black camaro Hyungwon was in. He was being kidnapped and he was too tired to think of a way out of the car. Even too tired to be nervous at how fast they were speeding down the lane. He already wanted to die so why would he waste his chance? Someone was ready to kill him anyways.</p><p>The male was a good driver. Though he kept on hitting at 100ms/h, he had easily passed over other cars, especially the policemen who were once following them. The male told him they were going to a safe place. Hyungwon could only imagine heaven.</p><p>The whole drive was silent and Hyungwon liked it. He once imagined dying in a silent place before, which was very disturbing for a teenager to think like that.</p><p>He stared at the sky and realized it was already night time. The stars were already up above and the moon shined its bright light on him. The road was empty and they were alone in a lonely road enclosed by the forest. The male slowed down until he pulled over. He took out something from his pockets. It was a phone. He then busied himself, angrily dialing a number.</p><p>Hyungwon, as the eavesdropper he was, scooted subtly closer just to listen. He thought he's just a curious, young lad but he was eavesdropping nonetheless.</p><p>"You sold me out, you jerk! Make sure that I can see seven zeros in my bank account. Yes, goddammit! It's twice the original amount. Don't do it and I will not only kill him but also the girl."</p><p>The male was pretty much pissed off when he ended the call, throwing his phone at the back seat, not even bothering if it broke at the throw. Hyungwon heard his breath getting heavier each second. He was nervous now that he realized how pissed off the man next to him was.</p><p>"H-Hey, are you okay--" Hyungwon was cut off by the man when he aimed his gun at Hyungwon's forehead so suddenly. His large eyes even widened as he looked at the man in fear.</p><p>"Shut. Up." The male hissed as he leaned the tip of the gun on Hyungwon's skull. "I'm going to kill yo-"</p><p>Hyungwon sighed and smiled. "Go on! Shoot me. Shoot your gun and end it. Kill me like you meant it." It was half the truth and the lie.</p><p>Hyungwon was suicidal but he wanted to live for a couple of days more and that doesn't even make sense. He still wanted to know who wanted him dead. Hyungwon wasn't stupid. He realized this man next to him was just a hired hitman who was tasked to murder him on his wedding day. But he didn't know who would give millions in exchange for his death.</p><p>"Don't try to underestimate me. I am going to kill you." The man said. His pitch black eyes were burning fire. Hell would be ashamed. Hyungwon worried his cold chocolate eyes would be melted away by the intensity.</p><p>"Please, just do it. Just save me. Set me free from this pain coz I can't stand it." Hyungwon muffled a painful sob.</p><p>The man was shocked. He didn't expect Hyungwon's answer. He expected him to beg for his life like the others but he didn't. In fact, Hyungwon was begging to end his life.</p><p>And it hit him, the male just couldn't do it. He didn't know exactly why. But there's just something in Hyungwon that made Wonho unable to do it. He lowered his gun and took out his mask with a sigh. He stared right into Hyungwon's eyes, those chocolate brown orbs that captivated him in ways he didn't even know how. He didn't even know why he's letting Hyungwon see him, who he truly was- to see him as Wonho.</p><p>"Y-You--"</p><p>"Ahh!" Wonho suddenly groaned as he felt daggers stabbing his torso. He knew he was shot by those stupid policemen but he had to drive far away to supposedly kill Hyungwon and dispatch his body in the forest, which he didn't do... yet?</p><p>"You're hurt!" Hyungwon yelled.</p><p>"I think it's pretty obvious." Wonho took his blazer and wrapped it around the wounded area in hope that he wouldn't lose too much blood. He yelped as he felt the pain circulating around his body.</p><p>"You need to be in the hospital!"</p><p>"And risk me getting arrested? No way!"</p><p>Wonho was stubborn and childish, he could agree to that himself. He knew he really needed to be operated soon but he thought of his future if ever he gets arrested and he didn't like the thought of rotting in prison for all his life. He'd rather die.</p><p>"Aish! Then move aside. Let me drive so we can reach that 'safe place' of yours in no time and so I can bandage you up."</p><p>Wonho wanted to say more but when looked at Hyungwon, he was afraid to say anything. Hyungwon was badly serious that he could kill anyone by his stare. Funny how a hitman who kills for money was afraid of the guy he was supposed to kill.</p><p>"Fine." Wonho jumped at the back seat to lay down. Hyungwon then leaped towards the driver's seat. "Take care of my car."</p><p>Hyungwon looked at Wonho at the backseat. He looked like a baby who got hurt after stumbling on the road. That kind of baby. Hyungwon thought he looked really cute holding his torso and staring right into Hyungwon with those sparkly eyes of his.</p><p>"Stop staring." The other taunted.</p><p>"Where are we even going?" Hyungwon asked, starting the car again.</p><p>"Busan."</p><p>Hyungwon smiled and started the car. He hit the gas up as he drove. He always wanted to go back to Busan. Busan was one of the few places Hyungwon actually liked. To him, the place was amazing because of the beaches he'd gone to since he was a child. He laughed when he remember one time when he swam deep in the water and met a big jellyfish which made him swam so fast to shore. He may even have performed a butterfly stroke because of the adrenaline rush just to get away from the weird sea animal. Michael Phelps would've been proud.</p><p>"Laugh all you want, I'll kill you later. Don't you worry." Wonho spatted before he groaned in pain.</p><p>Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. He finally realized the joy on what Wonho said about Busan being a safe place. Because growing up, Hyungwon had always considered Busan as his safe place where he could go for a vacation and chill without longing about his parents' attention. In Busan, he was never in harm, fortunately. He doubted the man laying at the backseat with a wound on his torso, who was considered as a hitman, will ever do anything bad to him. He knew he's safe.</p><p>That's pretty fucked up coming from a hostage but, he had a feeling he's really safe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you a psycho? Stop!" Wonho yelped as Hyungwon buried another cotton ball on his wound. Wonho had been losing too much blood and Hyungwon only did what he thought was best- putting cotton balls on his wound to prevent blood loss. Good thing Wonho had a first aid kit in his car's glove compartment but it still wasn't enough. Hyungwon had to stop by a 7-eleven store, leaving Wonho crouching at the backseat. The pain he was feeling going from bad to worst.</p><p>Hyungwon hurriedly went to the store and picked up supplies for Wonho.</p><p>It was stupid of Hyungwon to stop and stare at a shelf of ramen cups. "Should I get two?" Hyungwon muttered to himself as he saw a pile of ramen cups, triggering his stomach to grumble. He was hungry and maybe Wonho too. He imagined Wonho as the type to eat ramen so much. He didn't even know he came up with that conclusion.</p><p>"Well hello there, handsome. I see you're dressed nicely." Hyungwon faced whoever the voice belonged to. It was the cashier. She looked like on her mid twenties, just like Hyungwon. She had an unlit Marlboro cigarette in between her lips.</p><p>"Uh, hey." Hyungwon hesitated. Probably one of the only few his good for nothing mom thought him was that he shouldn't talk to strangers. But then again, Hyungwon was buying supplies for a stranger who was supposed to kill him.</p><p>"So need ramen?" The woman handed him two cups of ramen. Awkwardly, he nodded. "Don't wanna put it in a plastic bag?" Hyungwon shook his head and took the ramen cups in his arms along with the supplies. "Well then. It'll be 18 bucks."</p><p>Hyungwon reached for his pocket but he couldn't feel his wallet. He checked his other pocket but there was nothing. Even his cell phone wasn't there. He actually had nothing. With eyes wide open, he looked at the cashier. "Uhm, do you accept checks?"</p><p>"Well, what do you expect? This is a bank? Sorry handsome, I don't do checks." The woman lit up her cigarette and puffed smoke right into Hyungwon's pretty face. Hyungwon got irritated at its smell, causing him to cough multiple times.</p><p>"Yah!" The door suddenly burst open and a wounded man was seen on the doorway, looking so furious, his pitch black eyes blazing in flames as he looked at the tall man flirting with a cashier. "This took you long enough?"</p><p>"Oh, you have company. A handsome one too. Guessing you should pay for him now." The cashier looked at Wonho while pointing at a guilty Hyungwon.</p><p>"You're deadass rich and you don't have money?" Wonho thought, sighing. He took his wallet and threw a 50 dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change, hon." Wonho winked at the cashier before he purposely dragged Hyungwon with him. "Run." Wonho whispered to Hyungwon. Without a doubt, the two began to sprint back to the car. Before Hyungwon could realize why they were running away from the store, the cashier had already yelled at them.</p><p>Wonho took over the wheel and stepped on the gas. They were already gone long before the cashier ran outside. She laughed at herself while staring at the play money bill.</p><p>"Men. Typical!" She huffed smoke from the cigarette and went back to the store, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>∞</p><p>The two had arrived at Wonho's safe place in Busan at exactly 8:06 in the evening. Hyungwon was guilty for imagining Wonho's place to be a warehouse but instead he was standing in front of a mansion. It wasn't as grand as Hyungwon's but it was home for Wonho. Wonho didn't bother to admire his house and he insisted on going directly inside to tend his wound.</p><p>"How is he this rich?" Hyungwon thought as he was sightseeing the entire house. "Ah right! A contract killer." He sighed as he remembered the sad reality of Wonho's profession.</p><p>"Well, what are standing there? Help me."</p><p>∞</p><p>Wonho had been yelling at Hyungwon to stop. Unfortunately, the perfect Hyungwon who knew it all didn't know how to even bandage a wound and he kept on hitting Wonho's wound or wrapping the bandage too tight. Luckily, he had managed to get the bullet out of Wonho though the cost was to hear Wonho's loud grunts and yells.</p><p>"Chae freaking Hyungwon, stop it! Ah! I'm gonna kill you--" Hyungwon got too irritated at Wonho's whining, he shove a big ball of cotton in Wonho's mouth.</p><p>"Shut up, it's almost done!" Wonho rolled his eyes at him. Concentrating, Hyungwon puts another bandage and seals it with a paper tape. Good thing the whining Wonho stopped shouting. Instead, he bit on the cotton ball in between his teeth. "Done. Now, let's go have dinner. I'm hungry."</p><p>"I saw you with ramen cups. Heat it up." Wonho whispered at Hyungwon, spitting the cotton ball.</p><p>"Are you really asking me to cook?" Hyungwon didn't know how to cook but he couldn't let Wonho do it too. He was too weak to do anything. But still, he had no idea how to cook. The maids had always done it for him.</p><p>With a nod, Wonho simply relied his kitchen to Hyungwon before shutting his eyes to sleep.</p><p>"Yah! Where's the kettle?" Irritated, Wonho lifted his arm and pointed a big cabinet where all his cooking pans were arranged. Hyungwon replied with a chuckle. Wonho smiled secretly before realizing he was smiling at Hyungwon. With an annoyed sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>Moments later, Hyungwon had already succeeded on heating up the ramen. He overestimated the water and had to add some salt and some other spices on the it. Fortunately, it tasted less horrible than he expected. Actually, it tasted good for his liking. He went to the living room to wake Wonho up. He was quite excited to let him taste his very first "cooked" ramen.</p><p>He spotted Wonho laying on the leather sofa, the same sofa he tended the wounded guy. He also spotted stains of blood on it. He felt sorry for Wonho, he seemed like a good guy but he ended up ruining his life because of his chosen occupation- if it were really to be called an occupation. Hyungwon didn't realize he was already staring at him. Wonho looked like a kitten when he was asleep but as soon as he wakes up, he becomes a terrifying tiger. Still, he found Wonho cute and kind. Who wouldn't think so? When Wonho spared his life and let him stay with him in Busan instead of killing him and throwing his dead body somewhere. Hyungwon wanted to doubt whether he was safe or not but something about Wonho ensured him he was. So he had to believe him, right?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when the other's phone rang loudly. Hyungwon took Wonho's phone. He read a Mom-Slash-Kihyun as the contact calling. He hesitated on answering it. Hyungwon didn't want to invade his privacy. He felt like he's been too curious about Wonho too much. Instead he held Wonho's arm and shook it gently, just enough to wake him up.</p><p>"Mmm?" Wonho, still half-asleep, mumbled.</p><p>"Kihyun's calling you."</p><p>"Okay, monbebe. I'll go shopping with you later." Hyungwon's eyes widened as he heard Wonho talking nonsense. He was either at the verge of laughing or slapping Wonho to wake up.</p><p>"Yah! Wake up. Kihyun's still calling." Wonho groaned before picking his phone. As soon as he answered it, a very angry voice greeted him causing him to almost fall from the sofa. Hyungwon on the other hand had already gone back to the kitchen to at least give Wonho privacy.</p><p>"What the actual fuck! Lee Hoseok, are you trying to get yourself arrested?! Where are you?! Are you in Busan? I am going to book a flight right now and I will beat your ass until you die--"</p><p>"Oh shut it, Kihyun. I'm already dying." Wonho said, laughing softly. He still felt pain on his torso so he had to faintly chuckle at the irritated Kihyun who he imagined was already beet red.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'm just kidding. I'm okay. And yes, I'm in Busan." Wonho looked at Hyungwon who was already eating ramen at the dining room. He wanted to join but he was still on call with Kihyun, his only friend and family.</p><p>"You're okay? No, you're not okay. It's not okay. May I remind you, you kidnapped the son of the Chaes. Did you even think this through? His parents are hiring a lot of investigators and the police are searching for you. All Korea is out looking for you and that boy." Wonho didn't really think it through. Kidnapping Hyungwon wasn't part of his plan. He really did intend to kill him instead of bringing him in Busan. He needed to be reminded why he brought Hyungwon with him.</p><p>"I know, I'll get this through--"</p><p>"Millions of dollars can never be worth rotting in prison forever. Hyung, if you can't kill him. Just set him free. But then again, he'll tell everyone. Either you kill him or set him free, it's too impossible to guarantee your freedom." The best option is neither, actually. But what choice does he have else? He couldn't kidnap Hyungwon forever and he couldn't run away with him too.</p><p>"So what now? Kill him? I'm best at that, you know me." Wonho bragged, hiding how nervous he truly was at the moment. For the first time, Wonho couldn't kill someone. He didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was Hyungwon's eyes? Maybe he pitied how sad and lonely they were when they stared right into his and begged him to end his suffering?</p><p>"That's not what I mean. If you kill him, the possibilities of the Chae's giving up on you are low but you could run away just you always do."</p><p>"Kihyun, believe me. I'll get my millions and him dead. You don't have to worry. Before you arrive, he's already gone and I'll be fine." Those were the words he wanted to say but instead he stayed silent. Nothing came out of his chatty mouth. Nothing but his own breathing.</p><p>"I don't want you killing anyone anymore. Because I don't want you rotting in jail. Hyung, why did you even have to bring him to Busan?" Kihyun's voice was getting sadder as he spoke.</p><p>"I don't know. We'll be fine. I promise. Go rest now, take care in Japan. Bye Kihyun." He hurriedly ended the call. His mind couldn't function very well. "What's happening to me?" He asked himself, ruffling his hair in frustration.</p><p>"You okay? Ramen's getting colder. Eat now." Hyungwon shouted from the kitchen.</p><p>He sighed and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Hyungwon busying himself eating. When his eyes met Hyungwon's, he felt electric shock around his body. "H-hey." From another's point of view, Wonho looked stupid. But for Hyungwon, he looked cute, stuttering like a baby learning how to say hi.</p><p>"Sit down and eat."</p><p>Wonho raised his eyebrow. "Are you ordering me around my own home? Have you forgotten what I am, Chae Hyungwon?"</p><p>Hyungwon looked at him blankly before eating a spoonful of noodles. "You know what? I know what you are. You're a hired assassin who should- will kill me in exchange for millions of dollars but I do not know who you are. Mind sharing your name?"</p><p>"First of all, you shouldn't talk when your mouth is full. Second, I'm a hitman, yes. Third, do hitmans need to share who they really are? It's just like telling the police you killed someone."</p><p>Hyungwon burst laughing. Wonho wasn't joking but Hyungwon found humor at what he said, plus his almost monotonous voice just had Hyungwon wheezing.</p><p>"You're weird, Chae Hyungwon."</p><p>"There! You kept calling me by my full name. And what if we have a casual talk. What will I call you? A ju C?" Hyungwon mumbled at the last sentence since he had sipped the remainings of the ramen.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Hyungwon gulped. "Should I call you Ahjussi?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"So, ahjussi?"</p><p>"Our age gap is not that far." Wonho defended. "And I'm not an old uncle, what the hell."</p><p>"Well, hyung?"</p><p>"You can call me that." Wonho sat down, in front of Hyungwon. He took his chopsticks and started eating Hyungwon's heated ramen. His eyes widened as he processed the exact same taste Hyungwon's ramen had similarity to- Wonho's mom's recipe.</p><p>"Is it okay?"</p><p>"Did you do something to this?" Wonho asked, his brows meeting.</p><p>"Well, yeah actually. I put too much water and it started to taste horrible so I added seasonings. Does it taste bad?" Hyungwon was about to frown until he looked at Wonho who was smiling.</p><p>"It tastes good. Just like my mom's." Hyungwon felt his cheeks heating up so he had to look away for a distraction.</p><p>Hyungwon thought a question for Wonho, "Where is your mother by the way?" There was silence before Wonho's chopsticks fell on the table. Wonho's eyes started to shake. He hated this kind of topic. And he hated having someone see him being so vulnerable. His parents had always been his weakness. "A-Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine." Wonho became cold again. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat again, this time he was emotionless. Hyungwon didn't want to ask more, he didn't want to bother Wonho anymore. "Maybe it was a sensitive question." Hyungwon thought.</p><p>"I'm gonna go outside, okay? Don't worry I won't escape." Hyungwon didn't wait for Wonho's reply. He already stepped out the kitchen.</p><p>When he was outside, Hyungwon looked around from the surroundings to the night sky. The mansion was deep within a forest and was near by a lake, almost like a villa. Hyungwon sat down a big rock and stared at the sky for a couple of minutes, just admiring the moon and the stars and disregarding the cold breeze hitting his skin.</p><p>"I thought you were joking when you said you weren't gonna escape." Hyungwon faced the person talking, Wonho. He sat beside Hyungwon and darted his eyes at the night sky as he did.</p><p>"Aren't you afraid if I escape here? You'll be in prison." Hyungwon chuckled. He was the prisoner that Wonho was keeping. He should be the one busying himself to get away from Wonho. Instead, he was the one concerned about Wonho's safety.</p><p>Wonho laughed. "Then I'll accept what comes at me. I did this to myself anyways." He looked at Hyungwon who was too busy admiring the night sky. "If it makes you comfortable, then I'll run away while you tell your parents about me."</p><p>"You're pretty weird, huh? You should've killed me already." Hyungwon glanced at the person next to him. The both of them now staring at each other's eyes. Legends say that the eyes were the windows to the soul. It must've been true as Hyungwon could see how pure Wonho's soul was. So did Wonho to Hyungwon.</p><p>Wonho was the first to look away. Because the more he looked at Hyungwon, the more he wanted to come closer. He didn't want that. "And you're pretty weird yourself. You could've escaped now, I was already hoping you did. Why didn't you?"</p><p>"Because you were alone. No one deserves to be living like that." Hyungwon was alone all his life, he didn't want that to happen to Wonho. Seeing straight to Wonho when they first saw each other, he was lonely and Hyungwon didn't like it. He believed in something good deep within Wonho and he believed a good person deserved all the good in the world. Maybe Wonho wasn't that completely good person. He killed a lot of people for a living, but he still didn't deserve to be sad and alone like this.</p><p>"Then stay with me." Hyungwon's eyes widened. His gaze fixed on Wonho who was nowhere near joking.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Stay with me, Chae Hyungwon."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November wasn't as grand as Yeojoo thought so. A lot of things happened, things that disappointed her to the point that she couldn't enjoy her brother's birthday on the 3rd and even her own. Her birthday was the same day as her wedding with the Chae heir and it ended a fiasco.</p><p>She never liked the idea of getting married to someone she only met a month ago. Actually, she didn't like marriage at all. Her parents divorced when she was 5 and it broke her so much having to look at her mother staring at nothing, alone, emotionless... broken. Her mother's mental breakdown caused her death, leaving the two siblings orphaned.</p><p>Growing up, she despised marriage and now that she was in one, she couldn't do anything. It was arranged. She didn't want to get married but she was forced to. But she hoped for the best in her marriage until it was ruined even before it started. Her soon-to-be husband was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Do you think he's alive?" Wondering was all she could do. She was still shocked about what happened. After all, who wouldn't when an uninvited guest in all black wearing a happy mask decided to kidnap the Chae heir. And it hit her. What if it was her? What if it was her instead of her groom?</p><p>"Yes, yes I do." A voice whispered. Yeojoo didn't have to look. She knew who it was. She let him sit next to her on one of the church benches. The both of them were the only people inside the church. Everyone already went home. The Chae's collaborated with Minhyuk, Changkyun, Jooheon and Minji to find Hyungwon. Yeojoo wanted to join but she was told to just rest as it was a long day. "He's alive. So better smile already. It's your birthday. Let's go somewhere you'll enjoy. Uh, the movies! Yes! Also, let's eat and just go out--"</p><p>"How do you think so?" Finally, she looked at him, at Shownu. "We don't know whether he's already dead. I'm worried."</p><p>Shownu wanted to pull Yeojoo in a hug. Looking straight at her eyes, she was sad and Shownu just wanted to bury her in his arms until she felt okay but he stayed still and thought about her question. "I know so. Don't worry too much, he'll be fine."</p><p>He didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. It was his fault anyways. He hired Wonho to kill Hyungwon and now he's telling her that Hyungwon's fine? He sounded so naïve that his guilt started to creep in. He's even afraid to call Wonho later to check on Hyungwon. He was afraid if Wonho had already done it. How stupid of him to even want his best friend dead. Shownu wouldn't only lose a good friend but also Yeojoo. He knew she cared for the guy though they only met a month before. Having Yeojoo know how cruel Shownu had become, such an act would make her hate him so much. Contrary to what he actually asked Wonho, Shownu could only hope he kept Hyungwon alive.</p><p>∞</p><p>"I wish you were dead! Get away from my bed, you lunatic!" Wonho barked at the sleepy Hyungwon laying in his bed. After the awkward and cheesy talk they had earlier that evening, Wonho invited Hyungwon to go back inside the house saying: "You need to go to sleep. You can borrow my pajamas if you like."</p><p>"You told me to go to sleep! How is this not going to sleep?" While Wonho was busy pulling Hyungwon out of bed, the younger was holding on to dear life onto Wonho's headboard.</p><p>"Yah! Move!" Hyungwon closed his eyes and acted like he was about to go to sleep. He loved how comfortable Wonho's bed was. It was soft and fluffy. After showering, Hyungwon had roamed around each bedroom in the house and tried every bed, all weren't as soft and comfortable as Wonho's especially that Kihyun's bed, it was too hard to Hyungwon's liking so he had to make a choice. And he chose to annoy Wonho for the bed.</p><p>"Aish! You sleep at the guest room or that Kihyun's room!" Hyungwon roared. He grabbed one of Wonho's pillows and hugged it. Wonho got too annoyed. He was too tired to argue. He pushed Hyungwon too hard that he fell on the floor.</p><p>"My house, my rules. You go sleep at the guest room. This is my room!" There was a moment of silence and Wonho thought Hyungwon had already given up. He closed his eyes, too ready to fall asleep. He heard a groan then there was a slam on the door. Hyungwon had left. "Finally." Victory rushed into his lips as he smiled.</p><p>He was on the middle of leaving reality to Dreamland when he suddenly heard a loud bang downstairs. It wasn't the sound of a gunshot but the sound a spatula being banged at a frying pan by a moron. "I swear to God, one more bang and--" He asked for it and another bang echoed around the house. "The idiot's asking to die." Throwing his pillow away, Wonho left his room, frustrated.</p><p>Hyungwon on the other hand was banging the pan along with the beat in Big Bang's Bang Bang Bang. "Ppaengya ppaengya ppaengya!" He sang aloud, deliberately annoying Wonho who had reached the stairway.</p><p>"Yah! Chae Hyungwon, you stop that!" Hyungwon just stared at the flustered man at the top of the stairs. He wanted to laugh at Wonho. He looked so angry that his perfectly white skin shined bright red.</p><p>"Bultaoreone." Hyungwon stayed motionless for a second before he banged the spatula at the pan again. This time he followed the rhythm in BTS's Fire.</p><p>"Dammit! Fine! You sleep in my room." Wonho couldn't handle the noise that he fled to Kihyun's room to sleep. Hyungwon jumped in victory. He hurriedly returned the kitchenwares and ran to Wonho's room.</p><p>He jumped at Wonho's bed with ease. Drowsiness started to fill Hyungwon, soon he was fast asleep.</p><p>∞</p><p>In Kihyun's room, Wonho had trouble sleeping. He heaved deep breaths as he saw the image of his mother laying in her own bed of blood. His father running towards his wife before he was stabbed by one of those masked men in black tuxedos. Wonho was sweating so bad both in reality and his surreal dream. He stared at them lying on the floor, blood coming out and staining the mantle floor. A little kid just lost his parents but the horrible people who killed them were clapping their hands in joy. Wonho's tears were nonstop as he kept shaking his mother's corpse. One man aimed his gun at the little kid's head and then a loud gunshot echoed around the mansion, causing Wonho to wake up from his horrible nightmare.</p><p>He couldn't contain how sad he was. Eventually, the tears he had been holding on had fallen down. It was dreadful reminiscing that day. It was too traumatic for a young boy growing up with no parents. All he had left now is Kihyun, his friend, his partner and his now considered little brother.</p><p>Kihyun had no one with him. He was also orphaned at a young age. He coudn't remember the reason why he had no complete family. Amnesiac, probably, but he does sometimes remember someone. A little girl who looked like him. A twin, perhaps. But he didn't know who she was only that he kept dreaming of her.</p><p>Growing up, Kihyun only relied on his big brother, Wonho. He only wanted what was best for both of them despite them growing up in a dreadful place. He knew Wonho's profession as it was also his before and he wasn't in favor of it, both of them actually. But they didn't have a choice.</p><p>Kihyun was the only person who could save Wonho. He was smart, gifted with intellect and logical thinking. He was Wonho's eyes and ears, he made sure Wonho was safe and can run away immediately. He made copies of passports, ids and more for Wonho. The older was never in harm's way whenever Kihyun was around but when he applied for a scholarship in Japan, it was too risky for Wonho and he had to stop for a while. Until Shownu happened.</p><p>"Why are they coming back?" Wonho whispered in between his sobs. The last time he had the same night terrors was 8 months ago, the last time he ever killed someone- the last man who was part of his parents' murder, the very man who stabbed his father. "I didn't even kill him." Wonho believed every time he killed someone, his consequence would be witnessing his parents' deaths in a dream. But he didn't kill Hyungwon. He kept him safe. Why the nightmares?</p><p>Wonho grabbed his phone and dialed the only person who can understand him. After a few minutes of dialing, the contact answered. "Hyung? It's 2 in the morning. What--" His sleepy voice asking Wonho.</p><p>"Kihyun, it's back."</p><p>"What? How?" It was as if Kihyun was fully awake now.</p><p>Wonho heaved a sigh before explaining what happened. Kihyun was there listening to Wonho. Each detail he had in mind.</p><p>"But you didn't kill him. How does it just come back just like that?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to accept Shownu's offer. He asked me as a friend to do it for him and I just..." Wonho broke down in tears as he let Kihyun listen to him. "Shownu loved Yeojoo so much and I--"</p><p>"You did too." Kihyun cut him off. "You also love her and you just accepted it. That's okay, hyung. That's love. You get to do crazy things when you're in love. I understand you." The more Kihyun talked about Yeojoo, the more Wonho's heart broke.</p><p>"I promised to stop already. I'm so stupid."</p><p>"Say, hyung. When I get back there, let's talk about this with that Hyungwon. Let's get this sorted out. Everything will turn out fine. I promise." Kihyun said. Wonho had always liked the determination and assurance Kihyun gave Wonho. He knew exactly how to make Wonho feel better unlike anyone else. Of course, Wonho had no one else.</p><p>Wonho nodded. Though Kihyun couldn't see it, he knew.</p><p>"I already booked a ticket hyung. I'll be back in 2 weeks. Let's celebrate Christmas together." Wonho liked that idea. Kihyun and Wonho haven't been celebrating Christmas since Kihyun moved to Japan years ago. He couldn't wait to see Kihyun again.</p><p>Wonho was about to bid his farewell when he remembered, "Kihyun-ah, belated happy birthday. I'm so sorry I forgot to greet you yesterday. I already had your gift wrapped but I just forgot-"</p><p>"It's okay hyung. I knew you were too busy." Wonho never forgets Kihyun's birthday because it was also her birthday but he was just too dazed and tired yesterday that he had forgotten both the special people in his life.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you, I promise. And oh, I borrowed your bed. Hyungwon stole mine so I had no other choice." Wonho confessed.</p><p>"You do that, hyung- What? Ah, hyung. You know I don't like it when you sleep there. Well, go on now. You better sleep, I will too. Goodbye, hyung. Take care." Kihyun hung up. Wonho felt a bit better now that he had Kihyun's assurance that everything will be fine.</p><p>Wonho stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed. He couldn't sleep. Insomnia had always been the aftermath of his nightmares. He went outside Kihyun's room and went to his own. The moment he sneaked in, he felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>"What the hell!" Wonho silently roared. "How the hell?" He couldn't accept it. "Why?!" He had to shut his eyes before he'd drag Hyungwon out of the room.</p><p>Wonho had always been a neat and clean person, courtesy to his housemate Kihyun. What Hyungwon did to his room was unacceptable. His bed sheets were mangled on the floor along with 2 of his pillows. Not only that, his nightstand filled with bottles of soju and junk food wrappers. Some crackers were scattered on the floor. The younger had taken food from Wonho's fridge. Wonho's laptop was next to the sleeping boy. Hyungwon had been drinking and enjoying his stay at Wonho's room while the older was having trouble sleeping.</p><p>Wonho sighed in defeat. Since insomnia kicked in, Wonho decided to clean up the mess. Once Hyungwon wakes up, he'll be lazying around because of the hangover and Wonho would be so happy to annoy him after what he did to his room.</p><p>It took him half an hour to clean everything. He was getting sleepy again and Hyungwon hadn't move a bit since Wonho sneaked in. The bed was inviting Wonho. He hesitated whether he'd slither in or not. He didn't want to ruin Hyungwon's sleep. But it was his bed too. He had very much the authority. After his long deliberation with his mind, he chose the latter.</p><p>Wonho kicked Hyungwon a bit, just enough to move him to the side. He noticed something odd on Hyungwon's arm when his sleeve was pulled back but he just shook the thought away. He then laid next to Hyungwon. Feeling the softness of his sheets and his pillows, he fell asleep.</p><p>∞</p><p>Hyungwon woke up first. He had a throbbing headache that seemed to multiply throughout his brain. He sat for a second before falling down. "Damn hangover." He faced the other side of the bed. His eyes widened as he saw a sleeping Wonho facing him. Their distance, only a foot away. Hyungwon couldn't think much and before realizing it, he had already pushed Wonho away causing him to fall on the floor.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hyungwon yelled aloud.</p><p>"Fuck you..." Wonho cursed under his breath as he put his hand on his torso. Pain creeped in all over his body. "C-Chae Hyungwon."</p><p>Hyungwon, realizing his stupidity, hurriedly went for Wonho. "I'm sorry. You surprised me. Oh my God. Are you dead?" Wonho was curled in a ball and was barely moving, his hand clutching his torso. "Yah! Speak up!" Hyungwon slapped Wonho's cheek gently but he wasn't speaking up. Hyungwon started to worry. "Hey, hyung. You're scaring me. Yah!" He looked at Wonho's face and he felt relieved, Wonho was muttering something. He leaned his ear at Wonho's mouth to hear out whatever he's saying.</p><p>"Got you." Hyungwon stood up at threw a pillow at Wonho who was almost dying in laughter. "Yah! Careful, I have a wound. You jerk." Wonho yelled, still laughing at the flustered Hyungwon.</p><p>"Oh shut up, hyung. You scared me. I thought I killed you." Hyungwon was seriously flustered and angry but Wonho found him amusing.</p><p>Wonho sighed after laughing so hard. He sat on his bed facing Hyungwon. "Don't worry, I won't die yet."</p><p>"Don't joke about that, hyung." Hyungwon insisted.</p><p>"I won't leave you, I promise." Hyungwon's face was bright red from frustration earlier, now he was blushing at the guy smirking at him, Wonho.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>